


Arrangements

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thick of It (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/The Thick of It crossover. Mycroft can't arrange everything himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

Mycroft took a deep breath as Jamie MacDonald stalked into his office and flung himself into a chair. The man had no business wearing a suit. "Alright Mycroft, how's the accountancy business? Boring as fuck?"

He leaned deliberately back in his chair and smiled sweetly. "You'd be surprised."

"Christ, I don't know how you stand it." Jamie glanced round the office, "you're an accountant for government accountants. I've had bowel movements that were more exciting."

"As I said, you'd be surprised."

"Yeah discovering that some incompetent fuck forgot to carry the one. Exciting." He gave a small perplexed shrug, "I don't know what he sees in you. You must be fucking phenomenal in bed."

"I've had no complaints." Another smile."Is there something I can do for you Jamie?"

Jamie gave a start "oh yeah, I found you a hack." Leaning forward he dropped a file onto Mycroft's desk "so desperate to get a story she'll swallow whatever shit you feed her, and she does by the way," He grinned mischievously, "swallow." Mycroft gave him a pained look, "fuck knows what you and Malc want with her."

He picked up the file and began to leaf through the report. "You've been most helpful." Without looking up he made a gesture that clearly said 'leave'. "If you speak to my assistant she'll make the necessary arrangements."

With a backwards wave, "love to the old cunt." Jamie was gone.


End file.
